


Milky Shake

by BlueRoboKitty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Boobs are Awesome, Breastfeeding, Culture Shock, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Lactation Kink, Masturbation, Milking, Misunderstandings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, That's not milk down there allura, Virginity, based off that one clip, sexual awakening, this is not why we milk our cows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoboKitty/pseuds/BlueRoboKitty
Summary: All she wanted was a milkshake, not her first sexual awakening with HIM of all people!-or-Allura has a major, MAJOR misunderstanding regarding Lance's milking techniques.





	Milky Shake

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm more interested in Allura's breasts than Shiro's. 
> 
> Based off That One clip. You know the one.

She’s not sure how she feels about this.

 

That was such a horrifying display. So... so that’s how Earthlings… to _violate_ their own beasts like that…! And worse, Lance did with such a calm, _content_ smile on his face. Almost as if the action soothed him. And then presented his work, two glasses of milk, with such a proud flourish.

 

Yalmor milk is delicious to be sure. Such milkshakes are the sweetest dessert, especially when garnished with salty hudrak seeds and dark cream. When Kaltenecker joined their crew not long ago and she learned that Earth “cows” also produce milk, Allura was looking forward to such milkshakes ever since, a taste of her childhood she thought she lost.

 

Yalmors secrete milk like cows, every Altean knows this. There are special machines that collect the milk. You don’t just… _do such a thing_ … and with your _bare hands,_ no less!

 

Allura whimpers a little under her breath, the sound squeezing from between trembling lips.

 

Once they ran out of Kaltenecker’s room like a pair of ravbats out of the deepest depths of the Void, they are no longer affected by the serious offense that was just committed in front of them. Unsurprising, Lance is the one to commit such an act. That boy has no shame, no shame whatsoever!

 

“Princess?”

 

Coran is giving her an unreadable expression. As if he’s not entirely sure how to process what he’s seeing. Allura looks around, but she’s the only one standing in his field of vision. Unless there’s a weird spot on the wall, the Paladins are quite dirty little creatures who often leave trails of their comings and goings, such as Pidge’s litter of random computer parts or the sweat Keith gets all over the training deck. But no such leavings are in the hall, as the Paladins rarely come down this way unless to visit Kaltenecker and keep her company.

 

“What’s wrong, Coran?” she asks, and her voice shakes, and she’s unsure why. Had she truly been that shaken over Lance milking a cow? Like that? So… _intimate?_ True, she can’t help but think back to the way Lance’s hands, his bare hands, had moved so skillfully… her chest hurts. It feels like her breasts are straining against her flight suit. And her suit feels… wet..

 

“Princess, you’re lactating.”

 

Allura glances down. _Oh._ Her breasts actually do seem slightly bigger, nipples hardening through her suit, and tiny slivers of liquid drip through the fabric. Oh.

 

OH.

 

**OH NO.**

 

Coran sighs deeply, pulling at his mustache. “Ah, my little princess is all grown up now. I knew this day would come eventually. Of course, I’m sure there are far worse suitors out there – “ 

 

“What is going on!?” Allura’s words tear out of her constricting throat in a high-pitched, gargled shriek that doesn’t sound in the slightest bit like her. It’s a rhetorical question. And so, Coran answers, anyway.

 

“Oh, dear, has no one ever had this discussion with you? I know you’ve been busy with training, but – “ Long sigh. “Alright, Princess, when one eligible, young Altean meets another – well, usually it’s another eligible, young Altean, but I suppose an eligible, young Earthling will have to do, given the circumstances – and when one of them displays certain skills – “

 

 _“I know how babies are made, Coran!”_ Allura screeches. She knows what’s happening here, she just never thought her body would react in such a way… to LANCE of all people. Of all people. In the entire universe. _In an entire universe filled with people!_

 

WHY.

 

All just because of the way his hands cupped… and his fingers _squeezed_ … and just that smile on his face as he milked…

 

Allura’s arms flail outward to wrap around her chest as another whimper of pain squeals from her lungs. No, not pain. It’s painful but… strangely pleasant. Like longing.

 

“Princess!” Coran exclaims in alarm when she collapses against the wall, breathing hard. The front of her suit is wetter now, and her breasts are literally growing to almost unbearable. She tries to grow her body, to loosen her suit and take the strain off of her sternum, but it doesn’t seem to be working. Every cell she possesses seems to only want to focus on one thing: mating. 

 

She wants to blame Lance for this, but it’s really not his fault. He has no way of knowing that milking Kaltenecker had been an Altean mating ritual long, long ago. Well, long ago for him and the rest of the universe, but not for her. For, you see, when Alteans are ready for mating, they start to secrete milk. They are, after all, not that much different from Earth mammals, and the first drops of expelled milk are signs of mating eligibility. Altean children do need the milk of their mothers in order to survive, much like other mammals of the universe. And the sweet scent of milk attracted mates to fill her with their seed.

 

Of course, it was all far more complicated than that, back in those days. This is just the biological explanation of lactation for mating eligibility. There were cultural norms to consider, rituals of a romantic nature and such, you can’t just mate with everyone your body happens to start secreting milk for. But with Altea destroyed, such complications no longer existed, and the what Lance did screamed at all of her instincts. The horror of it was all that kept her from pouncing on him then and there. And, yes, Lance was fully aware he was giving a demonstration but…

 

Allura’s eyes narrowed as the strangest thought occurred to her.

 

How do Earthlings mate, anyway?

 

And why the quiznak is she suddenly so curious about such a thing!?

 

“Princess, you best head to your room.” Coran gently peels her off the wall, and holds her boneless body steady by her shoulders. “I’ll have the ship head for the distant K’na system while you rest. And I’m sure there are some expellers left in the infirmary. We’ll work this out, Allura. I promise.”

 

“Please don’t tell the others about this.” Allura’s not sure why, but she feels like it’s something that shouldn’t be mentioned. And now she realizes that she has no idea how Earthlings mate because none of the Paladins actually talk about such things. Even Lance hints at what Earthling mating rituals are like through the way he jokes, but whenever she asks for clarification, he blushes bright scarlet, and anyone else in the room is quick to the change the subject.

 

There was one incident where Pidge was complaining about a cramping in her abdomen, but when Allura inquired, the Green Paladin hesitated before asking very, very quietly if Allura experienced something called a “period”. The moment Allura informed her that she didn’t know what a period was, the translation program couldn’t be that broken, surely they weren’t talking about Earthling grammar,  Pidge immediately strolled off to the kitchen so she could ask Hunk to make this thing called “chocolate” for her. And that was that.

 

Sometimes she would catch the Paladins doing very… strange things. In the showers, mostly. With themselves. Wet, smacking sounds of water against flesh. Soft noises. She caught Keith once, his hand curiously between his legs, and he refused to speak to her for an entire Movement. Only he did not seem _angry_ with her. And of course, she asked about it because why wouldn’t she? If she really did anger Keith in some way… Shiro was no help, at all, despite being the one closest to Keith. He laughed actually, and then _apologized_ on Keith’s behalf. Then the first thing Keith said to her when he could finally bring himself to look her in the eye, was also an _apology_ and an assurance that he would never do whatever it was he had been doing in the shower. And then he ran. Just turned on his heel and took off down the hall, not before she noticed that the tips of his round ears were as red as the Red Lion.

 

It’s been over a month now, and Keith still doesn’t look her fully in the eye.

 

And Hunk never went near the subject. EVER. For someone who talked the most about other Earthling bodily functions, he went out of his way to avoid talking about particular ones. Yes, Allura straight up asked him one day how humans mated. Hunk feels to her the most trustworthy on the subject, always happy to inform her of the many games and cultural norms of Earth’s numerous societies. This subject… he just stared at her. Then glanced off to the side, his round brown cheeks a tinge of pink. “Allura,” he said softly, “that’s not really appropriate. To humans, I mean. We don’t really talk about things like that. It’s nothing against you, I promise, but, yeah… um, I could tell you, but I don’t really feel comfortable with that. I’m sure someone will, eventually. But, yeah, let’s just, um, talk about something else, yeah? Like Zarkon? Yeah, let’s talk about Zarkon, that’s a much better subject, actually.”

 

And that was that.

 

It’s weird, Allura thinks as Coran guides her to her room. It feels like humans are _ashamed_ of talking about their own bodies. Such subjects were talked about tirelessly on Altea, especially for young Alteans experiencing their first mating urges. In fact, it was encouraged for those young Alteans to get together to expel the milk those urges created. Expellers were also used, little pumps for those who did not wish to be with another. And it was all perfectly natural. Normal. A part of Altean life and nothing to be ashamed of.   


* * *

  


Naturally, the expellers are not working.

 

It’s always like that, isn’t it?

 

They must have corroded while stuck in storage for the past ten thousand years. To be sure, expellers are not meant to last that long. They are, after all, meant to contain milk for young Altean children, and so have a rather short shelf-life.

 

And perhaps, the lack of intimacy of the expellers doesn’t do anything for Allura. They are just suction cups she puts on her nipples to squeeze out the milk into the canister. A squeezing meant for the nimble fingers of her partner, not a machine, not for her.

 

It is such an intimate act. Touching, expelling, greedily stealing her milk for themselves.

 

Allura squirms in her bed, and then tosses the expellers to the floor. Milk spills from the cups, soaking into the carpet. Those quiznaking things are useless, and she moans when she places her own hands curiously on her aching breasts. That’s… actually a bit _better._ The warmth of her palms gives a small illusion of intimacy. She kneads a bit, feeling the weight of her tits cupped in her hands. That feels nice. Her breasts feel so hard filled with milk, like sacks of rocks attached to her, but the soft flesh still yields beneath her gently massaging fingers. She kneads slowly, a blissful sensation replacing the persistent ache in her chest. She can’t believe her breasts had grown so much in barely a quintant, little wonder they hurt, really. Shapeshifting never hurts if it’s of her own volition and her entire body changing at once. Her breasts filling with milk is another thing all together.

 

She pinches one of her nipples curiously. Drops of milk squirt over her fingers. _Oh._ Even just a few drops relieves a bit of pressure from within her. She squeezes again, her index finger and thumb pinching in a inexperienced imitation of skillful fingers squeezing, kneading, coaxing milk from the teat with a soft, contented smile. Much like...

 

Her entire body burns hot when Lance comes to mind. Instincts rage from within every nerve, he has displayed efficient mating skill, why is he not here now, in her bed, doing what the Ancients intended?

 

It’s a little funny, she thinks hysterically, that she normally would’ve balked at the idea of sharing her bed with Lance. But that was before he displayed his eligibility, and her body decided he was a perfect candidate for mating.

 

It’s not until she bucks her hips when her fingers lace over her swollen clit that she had put her hand between her slick thighs. Her body is already secreting lubrication, her cunt widening for penetration. She will have to suffice with her fingers instead, relieving the tension building within her as she explores herself. She’s never… touched herself before. Then again, she’s never had these urges before, such things only occur for the average Altean after an eligible mate presents themselves.

 

And as far as her instincts were considered, circumstances be damned, Lance _presented_ himself to her. Whether he knew it or not.

 

Allura’s read enough steamy novels to figure out how Altean mating actually works. The intimacy. All the touching. And then two of his three genitalia wrap tight around her legs to hold them wide open while the longer third squirts seed deep into her again and again.

 

She pauses a moment with a slight frown. Lance’s pants don’t look like they could actually fit three appendages like that. Suppose he didn’t have any?

 

Oh, but here she is, thinking of Lance again, and her body begs her to continue her explorations. The sensations driving through her are so new. Colors she’s never seen before dance behind her eyes as this new, unique kind of pleasure grows from deep within her to spread to the tips of all her limbs. Her body seems to float, drifting higher and higher, almost frightening, the sensation of falling so real all of a sudden. Yet, she continues to climb, like she’s chasing after something, something just at the edge of her fingers, something she feels like she might _die_ without.

 

The sounds she makes as she writhes on the bed, spine curling with each surge of ecstasy, she notices are the same ones the Paladins sometimes make in the showers. _Is that what they are doing in there,_ is the faintest thought that merges from the bliss that clouds her mind. She doesn’t dwell on it for too long, releasing a squeal of surprised delight when her finger flicks across her clit in a way that causes pleasure to hit her like a lightning bolt. _There!_ Her body screams. _There, right there! Again! Again! Don't stop!_

 

So she does it again. Back and forth over that little spot. Faster one hands works between her legs in little circles, the other hand pinching at her nipples. Milk drips steadily from her hard, bright pink nipples, trailing down the curves of her tits and over her belly, making her dark skin glisten in the soft aqua light of her bedroom.

 

“Lance,” she whines low in her throat. He has such a presence in her mind, a deep desire with a name. Images of him flash with each blissful wave, stormy blue eyes and tangy scent and the warmth of his body just being near her. When has Lance ever been so handsome to her? He's always been kind of cute, but never before has he come across as so _appealing_ until now. Because he’s eligible? Because her body recognizes him as a potential mate? Or is it something more?

 

 _"Laaaaaance,”_ she echoes. Her voice is breathy and barely audible. Her hand abandons her leaking nipples to grip the sheets beneath her as her spine arches and her hips rise. The pleasure coils and then bursts into hot waves, and she releases a strangled cry from the heat that completely overtakes her. Slick squirts over her hand between her thighs. Milk streams from her breasts.

 

She settles back onto the bed, panting, shivering. For a moment, she basks in her afterglow, the first orgasm she ever had. It was incredibly pleasant.

 

But also _unsatisfying_ in a way.

 

She frowns as her mind clears.  She only managed to sate her arousal for a little bit, but now the ache in her breasts has started to return. The milk that secreted from her swollen tits while she played with herself has not been enough to relieve the pressure. She needs someone here, someone to coax the milk from her body.

 

She needs Lance. Technically, this is all _his_ fault. Time for him to take some responsibility.

 

Allura takes another few ticks to collect her thoughts and wraps her robe around herself, not bothering to clean up. She’s just gonna be slicked up again here in a bit, anyway. She taps the air and pulls up a screen from the Castle interface that connects to the speaker system. “Lance,” she says into the system, her most regal voice echoing throughout the halls of the Castle, “please come to my quarters immediately.”

 

She’s not entirely sure, but she thinks she hears some kind of strangled screaming in the distance. She elects to ignore it, however, her weird little Paladins no doubt up to some kind of foolishness this evening just because they have the day off. She settles back in bed and waits.

 

And waits.  


* * *

  


Allura must have dozed off because the somewhat timid knock on her door startles her. For a tick, she completely forgets where she is and it takes her a few blinks to realize she’s in her own bedroom. Her body feels sticky from all the secretion that has dried on her skin. And, of course, her breasts still hurt. Throbbing now. The front of her robe is completely soaked through from all the milk that continued to leak from her as she slept.

 

“Princess?”

 

Lance’s voice from the other side of her door brings the entire day back to her in crystal clarity. Including why she invited him to her room to begin with. Suddenly, she’s completely and totally unsure of herself. Though she’s not sure why. Why did thoughts of Lance doing those very things to her she just did to her body before she nodded off make her so incredibly nervous? Mating is a perfectly natural action, and a simple mating ritual just to stave off arousal was incredibly common in Altean society.

 

Perhaps the Paladins’ nervous regard when it came to sexual impulses is rubbing off on her. They have been the only people close to her for a long time now.

 

“Princess, are you okay?” Lance asks.

 

“I’m fine! One moment!” Allura calls back. She just needs one more tick to two to center herself. Keep these nervous thoughts away. Thanks to Lance, her boobs hurt, and he’s going to be the one to deal with them.

 

Because it feels like Lance’s voice alone is making her breasts hurt even worse, hard and heavy and swollen unbearably with all the milk. She ties her robe over them to the best of her ability, even though they still peak from the beneath the loose fabric. Then she takes a deep breath, and another, steadying herself (Lance, it’s just _Lance_ ), and opens the door.

 

She’s immediately hit with every single molecule of his pheromones. When in the quiznak has Lance looked so desirable!? Damn to the Void these weird biological functions! Everything is so confusing now. She suddenly wants Lance, that she's come to terms with during these past several vargas, but now she's suddenly far too nervous to say anything about it. It’s a simple request. Squeeze her breasts until the milk is gone, and she can be herself again! Doesn’t have to be more complicated than that! 

 

She must have this kind of _look_ on her face, because Lance looks udderly – _utterly_ – startled. “Wow, are you sure you’re okay, Allura?” he inquires, smile faltering a bit as concern overtakes his features.

 

The ache on her chest is joined by an ache _in_ her chest. For some reason, her heart pounds wildly against her bones, and the breath she takes in rattles in her lungs. “I’m fine,” she says.

 

“Yeah, you look fine, but that’s not the same as _feeling_ fine,” he points out.

 

With a roll of her eyes, she tugs him into her bedroom, and the door slides shut behind him. “Whoa!” he cries, taking a few steps away from her toward her dresser. “H-hey, what’s going on?”

 

“I need a favor,” Allura replies. Her voice is doing that breathy thing again, because she feels like the very air is squeezing her throat and thereby making it difficult for her to speak properly.

 

Lance gives her a playful smirk, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “Be careful with that, Princess,” he says. “There’s only one reason why you’d invite a guy to your room after dinner, and the video game console is still in my room.”

 

“That’s the favor.”

 

Lance blinks. “You wanna play a video game?” he asks stupidly.

 

“N-no! It’s… it’s whatever it is _you’re_ thinking of.”

 

Allura can’t believe that she’s far too nervous to be blunt with her fellow Paladin. Considering they both fly the Blue Lion, they have a deep, unique connection between the both of them now. Yet, here she is, babbling cryptically about her needs. Then again, her words seem clear enough for Lance’s smirk to completely and quickly vanish, and his eyes widen in absolute alarm.

 

“Um, I, um, Allura… I don’t think you know what I – “

 

“You want to have sex with me,” Allura says decisively.

 

It’s like all the emotion fled Lance’s face. He stares at her, a blank slate.

 

Oh… oh no. Perhaps she has not read him correctly? She isn’t at all familiar with Earthling mating rituals whatsoever, but all his jokes and his flirting are completely parallel to how Alteans liked to play with each other sometimes. It sounded obnoxious back in those days, too. But perhaps Earthlings are different…

 

“I…” Lance finally says, and rakes his hand through his hair. Only he’s not trying to be suave this time. That hand in his hair is shaking uncontrollably. His face is a brighter red than hers. “I… _yes…?”_ He squeaks.

 

“Well, then if you want to have sex with me, don’t act so lackluster about it!” Allura snaps, now annoyed both at his hesitation and her own flailing control. “I invited you into my room, now do as you will!”

 

“This isn’t exactly how my fantasies go,” Lance mutters, looking everywhere else but her. And then he’s forced to look at her when Allura lets her robe fall to the floor, and his face goes practically purple. _“Allura!”_

 

 _“What?”_ she exclaims back. She’s already super nervous for some odd reason, and his own nervousness is not helping matters whatsoever. If only Shiro had been the one to milk Kaltenecker that morning, he would be much calmer and they would have gotten down to business already.

 

Lance stares at the floor like his life depends on it, slightly leaned over. His legs are curiously crossed, with his hands deliberately covering the junction of his thighs. He’s muttering rapidly under his breath that sounds like a completely different Earthling language than the one the Paladins usually speak.

 

“Lance?”

 

He holds up a hand. “Sorry, Princess. You gotta bear with me for just a moment. I’m still tryin’ to process that this isn’t some _awesome_ dream I’m havin’.”

 

He doesn’t move when she steps toward him and takes his hand to guide him to her bed. “I need you,” she whispers. “Only _you_ can do this.”

 

“Okay, I am definitely dreaming,” Lance sighs.

 

Allura shakes her head vigorously. Then she grabs his other hand, and holds them both against her breasts. If his eyes grow any wider, they will roll right out of his skull. “Does it _feel_ like you’re dreaming?” Allura asks, and it’s actually a serious question, not necessarily an attempt to be teasing on her part because, well, her brain is racing far too fast for her to make this moment a little less… to the point.

 

“Oh my God,” Lance breathes, his palms squeezing her a little, and she makes this sound she doesn’t recognize at all. Lance touching her is definitely far, far different than her own ministrations.

 

Then Lance frowns, and that isn’t an alarming to see or anything.

 

“Not tryin’ to be rude but are they, um, bigger? And why are they _hard?”_ His eyebrows knit closer together. “Wait… are you… are you _lactating??”_

 

Allura flushes, because somehow that’s more embarrassing than the fact she’s literally making Lance feel her up. “Because… I…” She falters, and he tilts his head at her curiously. “I… need to be milked.”

 

Lance, who’s been kinda absentmindedly kneading her breasts at this point, immediately stops. “I’m sorry. _What?”_

 

Ancients, she’s not entirely sure how to explain this. “Well, um, I guess Alteans only experience sexual arousal when there is a potential mate in the vicinity. And when that happens, some of us, like myself, our breasts fill with milk as our bodies prepare for mating. And this happened to me this morning when you…”

 

Why is he looking at her like that? Why does she have this overpowering feeling to shut the quiznak up before she says anything else?

 

Except she can’t stop and her voice grows quieter and quieter with each word, “…when you were milking Kaltenecker. The way your hands expelled the milk from her. That proves that you are an eligible mate.”

 

Lance stares.

 

Then lets go of her.

 

“Okay, this is way too weird for me, I’m going back to bed.” 

 

Allura blinks, and Lance is already heading for her bedroom door.

 

“Wait, _you can’t leave!”_  she cries in near hysteria. She pushes past him to get to the door first, and throws her back against it to keep it from sliding open. “It’s not weird!”

 

Lance looks completely taken aback. “You want to be milked like a cow.”

 

“It’s not weird,” Allura insists. “My breasts are filled with milk and it hurts so much, and I’ve never experienced anything sexual beforehand, I don’t know what my body is doing, you are the only one who can help me because _you_ are the one who did this to me in the first place! But it’s not weird! It’s perfectly natural, at least for Alteans!”  

 

A few long, awkward ticks stretch by, and then his gaze softens. “It really hurts you?”

 

Allura nods, and maybe she makes her face a little more pathetic than she actually feels. 

 

Lance scratches the back of his head. “Okay, um, okay, I guess. I’ll…” He takes a deep breath. “I’ll try.”   


 

* * *

  
  
They settle for sitting together on the bed, her back against his chest. Allura can feel Lance's heartbeat against her spine, as fast as her own. She holds the canister in shaking hands so Lance can expel milk inside. It’s a little methodical, not nearly as intimate as she’s been led to believe from everything she’s heard and read, but it’s what they are both comfortable with for right now.

 

Lance massages her breasts lightly, hands as skillful as she thought they would be, even if they also shake a little. The ache is already going away, his palms so much warmer than hers. Soft, too. She closes her eyes, then squeaks when he ghosts over the hardened nubs of her sensitive nipples, a tiny burst of pleasure thrumming through her chest. “Sorry,” he whispers.

 

“No, I… it felt good,” she says.

 

He bites back an obvious groan, trying hard to behave even in such a situation. This is all he’s really here for, after all. He lightly pinches one nipple, testing, making a surprised noise when drops of milk squirt over his fingers. Allura closes her eyes and leans farther back against Lance as he gets braver. She sighs when he finally finds a rhythm and starts squeezing milk into the canister in regular, long spurts. “Okaaaaay,” he breathes, “this is actually… kinda hot…”

 

“Lance?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Don’t talk.”

 

“Rude."

 

He works diligently, more and more milk filling the canister. The relief alone feels so good, but soon enough she starts squirming on his lap. “Allura, _don’t do that,”_ Lance says heavily, leaning his head into her shoulder.

 

“I can’t help it,” she retorts sharply. “What are you doing to me?”

 

“I’m only doing what you want me to do.”

 

Which is true enough. So then why does it feel so good? Why does it feel even better than when she tried to expel her milk herself? Her back arches as she squirms again, thighs opening only to snap shut. _“Alluraaaa,”_ Lance whines, and his breath brushes hotly over the back of her neck. He grips her more deliberately now, gone are his inhibitions as he squeezes and fondles her creaming tits with both hands. Allura jerks, and the canister, almost filled to the brim, falls from her hands to bounce off the floor, spilling milk in all directions.

 

One breast now yields easily to Lance’s touch, but the other is still hard and completely filled and aches. “The… bottle…” Allura sighs, because she probably should say something about it, but she would much rather not move and let Lance continue.

 

 _“Mmm,_ I think I have a better idea,” Lance whispers, and Allura shivers due to his lips tracing over the fine hairs of her neck. Then she yelps when he lifts her up suddenly to turn her around until she’s facing him. “Much, much better,” he remarks, his eyes dark and hungry. “Would definitely be a shame to waste any more milk, yeah?” He nuzzles her chest a moment, then places small kisses gently between her tits before moving to tease her full breast. She watches with fascination when his tongue peeks out from between his teeth to lap up the milk leaking over her skin.

 

“It’s so sweet,” he sighs, mouthing at her, still teasing mercilessly. Her fingers dig into his shoulders as the anticipation builds, and she tries her best not to shove her boob directly into his mouth herself when his tongue traces lazy circles over her nipple. His hands push down the rest of her robe during their trail down her back, the fabric pooling over them when they settle over her ass. She curls forward to let him get a better grip on her. Her hips roll into his crotch as a result, and they both start.

 

“Goddamn, Allura,” Lance keens, his head falling in between her breasts again. “If we’re not careful, we’re gonna take this too far.”

 

Her throat bobs in a hard swallow. “And… how far is too far?” she asks very, very softly.

 

Lance lifts his head to regard her, and her pulse rams in her helpless veins. His eyes are as dark as storm clouds. She’s never seen such a serious expression of his before. Actually, no, she has, usually in battle, but this is different. Much, much different, even if she’s not quite sure why.

 

“Not far enough, if I’m gonna be brutally honest with you,” he says in a voice that’s utterly _wrecked_ by something that went beyond the physical. She doesn’t notice that he lifted one of his hands to gently rest against her jaw until he tilts her down to catch her lips with his own.

 

She’s not entirely sure what to do here. Her first kiss. Her first kiss and it’s with Lance and it’s in this kind of situation. But she’s not at all unhappy about it, either. So she lets him lead as his mouth explores her, kissing back where she can, shivering when his tongue slides over hers and she can taste her own milk. She is as sweet as he claims. The kiss is wet and strange and curiously _tantalizing_ and she wants more, and when Lance leans back, they are both breathing hard.

 

“I know I’m the worst for this,” he says, his voice like dark velvet against her ears, “but I want to make you mine. At least for tonight. And I don’t wanna stop until then.”

 

When he kisses her again, he’s rougher, hungrier, lips hot and tongue demanding. And she actually likes that. He pulls away a moment to yank off his shirt, and she immediately tugs him back to her. Her hands on his shoulders slide up to dig into his hair. Her breasts squish against his bare chest, and milk pours between them, soaking them both. He kisses along her jaw, down her neck, back to her breast. This time, he finally sucks her nipple into his mouth.

 

“Lance!” She shrieks, tugging his head closer to her. He suckles eagerly, the sounds of him drinking her milk reverberating throughout the room. Her hips rock against him, something hard pressing back into her crotch, and she realizes two things: 1) that Earthlings only have one appendage, not three, and 2) the more she rubs against it, the bigger it gets and the better she feels.

 

 _“Mmmmmmmnnnnnnnn,”_ Lance moans low and loud in between deep swallows. “So good, Allura, you taste so good. Ah – _ahhh,_ i-if you keep moving like that, though, I… _fuck,_ I’m not gonna last long.”

 

“Do I want you to last long?” Allura muses out loud.

 

“You are _evil.”_

 

She’s not going to last long, either, the more she rubs against him. That coiling feeling returned to the pit of her stomach, and it’s faster and tighter this time, and then – _oh!_ One of Lance’s hand slides from her ass to between her thighs, and his fingers slip into her pussy. He continues to nip and suck from her breasts, milk dribbling down his chin, while his thumb traces little circles over and over and over her swollen clit. “Lance!” She cries, rocking her hips in time to his pumping fingers. “Yes, La- _Lance,_ yes, _ahhh - !”_

 

She breaks apart in his hands. Her earlier orgasm was but a small taste of what slams into her now, shaking her from her very core. Milk and cum squirt out of her in all directions as she quakes from waves of ecstasy firing throughout her nerves. She collapses against Lance in a gasping, trembling heap, and he places gentle, sweet kisses throughout her hair and face.

 

“Feel better?” he asks, giving her a cheeky grin.

 

A smile tugs at her lips. This boy. “What do you think?”

 

“I’d like to think I just did a damn good job, but it’s nice to hear you say so yourself. It’s called ‘pillow talk’.”

 

She giggles, afterglow making her positively giddy. “Then I guess it was a satisfactory performance.” 

 

“Oh, is that all?” He acts offended, but the shimmer of a smile is clear in his eyes.

 

Allura’s about to continue this little banter of theirs, but she frowns when she feels that his appendage is still large and hard against her. Also… it appears to be leaking.

 

Before Lance can stop her, she unzips his pants to pull it out. Oh. This is… nothing like an Altean’s appendage. It’s not nearly as long, a little thicker, and far too stiff and short to wrap around anything. There’s a slit at the head where cream pearls from and trickles down the veiny length. Lance’s natural scent is thicker here, and it’s rather pleasing.

 

“You produce milk, too?”

 

Lance snaps out of his daze. “What? No, that’s… that’s not _milk._ It’s semen. I can’t make milk.”

 

“Semen? Oh, your seed?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Alteans can make seed, too. But…” Her frown deepens. “Why is there only one?”

 

He stares. “Because… I only need one? Wait, Alteans have more than one penis?”

 

“Appendage, and three to be specific. Well, some have more. To hold down their mate as they pump their seed inside.”

 

“That doesn’t sound terrifying at all. And this isn’t an appendage. It’s a _penis._ Or cock. Dick. There are lots of names for it, but appendage isn’t really one of them. Doesn't sound very sexy.”

 

“Why does it leak? Does it hurt?”

 

“Um, a little. To, um, be really honest here. I think I’ve had a serious case of the blue balls since I met you. But it's not a big deal.”

 

“I see.”

 

Well, she will just have to do something about that, won’t she?

 

Much like Lance did with her nipples, Allura leans forward to take his ‘penis’ into her mouth and starts to suck.

 

 _“Allura!”_ Lance shrieks. “Wait-waitwait _waitwait_ – y-you _don’t have to - !!”_

 

She ignores him as she sucks on him more, trying to fit as much into her mouth as possible. He doesn’t look that big, yet inside her mouth he feels so much larger. Her jaw strains from his girth and her cheeks hollow to suck on him hard. Why wasn't a whole lot coming out, what was - 

 

“Allura, **STOP!”**

 

She pulls him out of her mouth with a wet pop and stares at Lance curiously. For only those few ticks of her sucking on him, he looks thoroughly ruined, his face red and chest heaving. “Have mercy on me, baby, _please,”_ he begs. “You can’t just attack a guy’s dick like that. If…” His face is in flames. “I-if you just lick a little, that’ll be okay. Otherwise, I’m gonna completely blow my load right now, and it’s not gonna be that great for either of us.”

 

“Why?”

 

“It’s too much too fast.”

 

“And that’s a bad thing?”

 

_“Yes.”_

 

“Ah, I see.”

 

That makes sense. Make the moment linger, make the end far more satisfying. Try to stretch things out as long as possible until you can’t bear it anymore. Much like anything else that brings pleasure in one’s life.

 

So when she tries again, she does exactly as Lance suggests. She rolls her tongue along his length, then around his tip, lapping up the precum glistening on his skin. “Oooh, _babyyyyy,”_ Lance breathes, his head lolling back over his shoulders, leaning back against one elbow for balance. “Yes, like that, Allura. _Just like that.”_

 

She starts with shy little kitten licks at first, teasing and testing her boundaries, liking very much the soft sighs he makes. Hmm, he’s not as sweet as her milk, a little tangy and bitter, but not unpleasant. She mouths a bit more, then her tongue rolls around his tip before she takes him into her mouth again. She sucks far more gently this time, and it’s easier on her jaw, slow and lazy, bobbing her head slightly until her mouth is sliding up and down along his throbbing shaft.

 

“Oh, Gooooooodddd, _Allura,”_ Lance breathes.

 

Then she takes in too much of him and gags a little, and Lance makes this _sound_ that she really, _really_ likes. So she does it again, opening her throat just slightly wider for him to fit better.

 

_“Allura!”_

 

Ah, his voice is so harsh and pleading and _ruined_ , and Allura smirks as she sucks harder. Judging by the groan she tears out of him, this is the right decision. His fingers grab at the bedsheets, hips bucking up into her face, so she holds him down to force him to be still and delights in how he thrashes like caught prey as a result. She’s not entirely sure if the words spilling rapidly out of his mouth are another language or just incoherent babbling. To further steady him, she grips the base of his cock tight with one hand, and her other hand curiously fondles what she would later learn are his testicles.

 

“Okay, Allura, suck me, please!” Lance begs. “I-I-I can’t… I can’t take much more… _please!”_

 

It’s so nice hearing the little smug smartass be so eager and pleading like this. Had she known it would be like this, she would’ve taken him up on his offer for her to active his particle barrier months ago. She sucks on him for everything he has, right on up until he starts screaming, “P-princess! Oh my God, baby… _I’m gonna blow!_ **I’m gonna blow – !”**

 

Allura pulls back in surprise when a burst of liquid shoots in her mouth. More of Lance’s cum gushes onto her face and over her breasts in long spurts. Then his spine falls back on the bed, as he lies very, very still save for his chest heaving rapidly and the occasional twitch. With a smile, she lays down next to him, and he immediately collects her in her boneless arms.

 

“That was some A-plus dick sucking right there, Princess,” he praises, planting little kisses all over her face, and his tongue darts out to lick his own cum off her lips. “Yeah, I definitely don’t taste as good as you, sorry. I’ll try to add more pineapple to my diet.”

 

She blinks. “You can change your taste?”

 

“That might just be an urban legend, but I like to think so.”

 

For a moment, the two lie in complete, content silence, exploring fingers gently caressing wherever they touch.

 

“Did I help?” he finally asks.

 

She nods, but realizes he probably can’t tell, not with her head tucked against his collar. “Yes,” she says. “You helped a lot. It was… more than adequate.”

 

He laughs. “Good. The first time tends to suck major for lots of people, so I will definitely take that as a compliment.”

 

More silence. There are so many more things Allura wants to ask him in regards to Earthling sexuality. Why only one appen – _penis_ – and not three or more? And why is it so short and stiff? Why does his seed not emerge until after he comes? How would he lay eggs because neither of his holes look sufficient for passage. But she will save these questions until later. After everything that’s happened today, she just wants to sleep. And Lance is so comfortable and warm and the his heartbeat is a soothing rhythm in her ear.

 

“Okay, sorry, but I gotta ask.”

 

Quiznak.

 

She sighs. “Yes, Lance?”

 

“I still don’t get something. You Alteans are also, like, mammals, right? You produce milk, obviously.”

 

She’s not entirely sure it’s that simple or what exactly a _mammal_ is, but she humors him with a nod. This time she does not clarify that she’s agreeing with him, but he continues anyway.

 

“So, why were you and Coran so freaked out when I milked Kaltenecker? She’s a mammal who produces milk just like other mammals.”

 

Geh, Allura’s been hoping they weren’t going into that subject. She sits up, breasts swaying a bit, light now that Lance has expelled most her milk from her. She can hear it gurgling around in his stomach as his body digests it.

 

“Alteans are not perfectly evolved as much as we liked to think so,” Allura begins. “One imperfection is that we tend to overproduce milk. It’s gotten to the point where when one of us is attracted to a potential mate, our bodies start filling with milk and it needs to be expelled otherwise it's quite painful. Such an act is usually done with a partner, and is very, very intimate. So when we watched you milk Kaltenecker, we had not realize Earthlings are so causally intimate with their beasts. We felt like we were watching something not meant for our eyes to see.”

 

As Allura spoke, she watched Lance’s face grow from mildly curious to blood-drained horror. “Wait, _you thought milking Kaltenecker is a sex thing!?”_

 

“My apologies, I swear to you I’m not trying to criticize your planet’s culture – “

 

“It’s not a culture, _there is nothing sexual about it!”_ Lance sits up and buries his burning face in his hands. “Oh my God, nooooooooo,” he moans into his palms. “No, no, no… oh man. Oh my God.” And then he just starts laughing, on the verge of hysteria, but laughing all the same. “No, that’s just how we get milk. It’s not intimate, it’s not anything, _it’s just getting milk.”_

 

Allura frowns a bit, still not entirely sure she understands. “But… you seemed to very much enjoy milking _me.”_

 

Lance lowers his hand to give her a long, long stare, almost to the point of uncomfortable and she squirms a bit.

 

“Allura, you’re not an _animal._ I admit, I never knew I had a lactation kink until tonight, but the point is that I… I like you. You’re a _woman,_ and I really like you. So, yeah, between us, that’s sexual. That’s very sexual. But not between me and Kaltenecker because that ain’t the same thing, at all.” 

 

“Because she’s just an animal,” Allura concludes with a nod. “I think I get it.”

 

“Oh, thank God, I hope so because I do not want you to have a very, very wrong impression of me. Trust me, I draw the line at furries, and it’s a very thick line.”

 

“What’s a furry?”

 

“Never mind.”

 

Allura’s still confused as she and Lance lay back down together, limbs tangled around each other. “There’s still so much about Earthling sexuality I don’t know.”

 

“Well, if you want, I can teach you aaaaaalll about it.”

 

“Like why you don’t produce milk?” Allura turns over to slide her hands over his nipples. But when she pinches them, nothing comes out. Lance bites back a groan, his face reddening all over again. With a smirk, she keeps pinching and pulling as he squirms and pleads.

 

"N-nothing's gonna come out, Princess!" 

 

"Are you _sure_ about that?" 

 

Oh, yes. She will definitely make sure he teaches her _everything._

 

And maybe see for herself how skilled her other Paladins are when it comes to milking cows. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.


End file.
